Cat Got Your Tongue
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Sequel to When Water Tames Fire. Seth is beginning to understand something odd is going on, especially with Paul now classified as a werewolf, not a shape shifter. But until a pride of werecats come to town, he didn't know how far from the truth they were. Finding this pack of idiot wolves, Sasha and her pride must introduce them to a new world, as she deals with new emotions.
1. Introduction

Welcome to Cat Got Your Tongue, the second book to the 'Wolves Come True Series. The first, When Water Tames Fire, can be found on my profile page, and I encourage you to read it first to get an idea of just what happens. Please keep in mind that while this book is considered a Twilight Fanfiction, it has slight references to Patricia Briggs' books, which will become more obvious as I continue the series. When Water Tames fire is Paul's story of claiming his mate, and Cat Got Your Tongue is Seth's. The third book: Chasing Dinosaurs, is already under plotting development! Hopefully you will all love the series, as much as I do! Thank you!


	2. Installment One

Cat Got Your Tongue is the second book in my new 'wolves come true series, the first being When Water Tames Fire. I hope you enjoy this very first installment of Cat Got Your Tongue. The werecat is of my own creation, and any similarities between she and other werecats are purely coincidental. In this story you shall see the first influences from the Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega series by Patricia Briggs. I deny all rights to those ideas, and I do not own Twilight, however I own my OCs in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

Cat Got Your Tongue

A twilight and original werecat fanfiction

A growl broke through the air as the cat jumped over the log, tackling her brother who merely rolled her over as if she were barely worth her weight in fish. She hissed, ears back, fangs bared, circling the puma in front of her. Her own form was that of a black leopard, though her eyes were a startling ice blue. She pawed the ground, nails treading the earth before retreating back into their sheathes as she moved with silence, circling her brother. He hissed before suddenly launching at her, his lithe form knocking her over and the two tumbled together down a large embankment. They landed sprawled out about a foot from each other at the bottom, both breathing heavily before they looked at one another and broke out into grins. Her brother shifted back to human form, not bothered by his nudity, his year younger sister doing the same. Sasha brushed her dark black hair from her face, grinning in amusement at her brother, as she started pulling on clothes, "Well, that was fun!" She exclaimed, as her brother tugged on a pair of sweats, "We never get to rough house anymore." As if to deny her the right to say that her brother leapt at her again, and with a flash of shredded clothes, she was a leopard again, dodging away.

"Sasha! Come back here!" He called as she took off, playfully into the forest surrounding the cabin her pride had rented for the week. She moved smoothly, tail whisking through the air, body poised and shining with a faint blue sheen in the light. A rustle in the bushes ahead had the feline freezing though, before two lupine eyes stared out at her followed by a wolf's body, and she froze, nostrils flaring to take in his scent as he stared at her with a mix of narrowed eyes and confusion. She growled, baring her teeth, before with a flick of her tail she turned and ran, heading straight for her pride. A cry of a lion alerted her that someone had noticed her, and the wolf on her tail. Said lion – her cousin in fact – leapt forward, past her, and hit the wolf full speed. The two rolled around, and she could hear them fighting as she ran still, finally reaching the pride and hiding in the folds of their cabin. Shifting back to human, and tugging on some clothes she stared at her brother who wrapped an arm around her, muttering about it being just a wolf, "No . . . Alex, it was a 'wolf." She said meekly, putting faint emphasis on the 'wolf. A werewolf, this close to a pride of big cats . . .

Their vacation just got interesting, and they all knew it too . . .

* * *

Seth's heart had begun pounding the moment he'd seen the lithe black body moving through the treeline. He'd started towards it, trying to figure out what it had been. The scent was both feline, and female. A cat of some sort? A black cat? He'd thought it'd probably be a large house cat, what he hadn't been expecting was to look into the icy blue eyes of a black leopard. What the hell! Of course, he had chased her when she took off like a dog was on her tail - oh wait . . .

He shook his head, still trying to figure what had happened. It'd been an hour since he was able to dodge that lion – A LION! – long enough to make it back home to the pack, where it was safe. Yes, Safe. He liked safe. He liked safe a lot . . . especially when there were freaking LIONS and LEOPARDS in the woods! What the hell has Forks become?! A 'weird ass' creature convention? He shook his head, storming into the 'pack house' as he had come to refer to Sam's house as. The door slammed behind him, startling the red head on the couch, making her jump and cling to her 'wolf mate. Oh yes, it was a 'wolf mate. Turned out, not all of them were shape shifters like they'd though.

Paul glared as he wrapped an arm around Aqua, pulling his mermaid close to his side, and nuzzling his face into her hair to keep himself calm even as he glared at Seth for causing her fear. Seth quickly held up his hands in the 'shit man, my bad' sign. Relaxing against the 'wolf, the red-headed mermaid – what you thought that was a joke? – looked up at him frowning, "What's wrong, Seth?"

Seth collapsed on the floor in front of the couple, growling low in his throat, "I just got beat up by a fucking lion, that's what's wrong!" He screamed, before flinching back, exposing his belly to the 'wolf who didn't take kindly to his mate being screamed at. There was one truth to this whole 'Paul is a werwolf' shit. He was fucking scary – and now it all made sense why!

Aqua rubbed his arm soothingly, and instantly the wolf relaxed enough within him for Paul to grin sheepishly, the closest he'd come to hearing a real apology. Not that he should be surprised. He was the one that yelled at Aqua. Aqua spoke again then, appearing calm and sweet as always, "Seth, honey . . . did you say a lion?" She asked slowly, carefully, gently even. As if she were afraid to say the wrong thing and send Seth back into a yelling mode. Which was very close to happening. That damn leopard, it was her fault! He was just trying to figure out what she was and then she took of like that. It's like she knew that he'd follow and get attacked by a freaking lion, and that she'd escape victorious.

Damn now it was beginning to sound like he was crazy! What the hell man, what . . . . the . . . . hell? He sighed again, tilting his head to the side slowly looking from Paul to the female slowly, "It was weird though . . . I couldn't help but want to chase her. Even when she ran from me, nearly got me stuck in a dense part of the forest, almost fed me to some wild animals, and led me straight into the mouth of a god damned, hungry lion." Now, how was that fair? How was it fair that she could know all the secrets of the forest, how to escape from him, where to go for the lion, and he didn't know big cats lived here. Sure, Mountain Lions were no surprise, BUT AN AFRICAN LION. "Something strange is going on."

* * *

Sasha walked through the town of the near by indian village slowly, keeping close to her brother who stayed at her side, a protective hand at the base of her spine. She knew there was nothing to worry about, but she didn't like being around so many who were not of were blood. Even other weres didn't bother her, but people sure did. . . . Her mind drifted back to the intelligent eyes of the wolf, and she instantly changed her mind. Usually weres didn't bother her, but that fucking wolf did. How dare he chase her, make her run for her life. She sure hoped her lion cousin had given him a good taste of what was to come when you mess with this spit fire kitten. At that thought her brother had grabbed her arm, pulling her closer so she didn't touch anyone who might want to hurt her, or use her, or something . . . She shook her head before leaning against her strong, dependable older brother.

"Relax, Sasha. We're gonna be just fine. We're just staying for a week or two. Long enough to relax, get away from life and just have some fun. Stop looking like the world was about to end." She had no reason to feel this way, even she knew that, yet still she couldn't stop it, though she dare not say it was his fault. She blamed it on the one place she'd come to escape had led her directly into the path of a freaking 'wolf. How the hell did that work?

Her nerves were a mess though, even as they found a restaurant, and the werecat sat down with her litter mate, ordering a tea and some yummy fish dish that she hoped tasted as good as it sounded. Of course, though their order never changed, the amount of people to feed did. Her cousin soon joined, followed by a few people who came to ask what they were doing in Washington, how long they'd be here, things like that. The leopard stayed silent though, even as she smiled in soft amusement. No need to tell them that they were here to just enjoy the wild life, hunt a bit, and be their natural feline selves. Nope, no need. She had a feeling a large group of these people wouldn't understand.

Suddenly a group of what appeared to be teenage boys entered, and Sasha wrinkled her nose, as her cousin and brother both repressed growls at the scent of dog that came with them. Her brother leaned in close, whispering, "I think we found your pups." In a dark tone. Sasha ignored him, and the 'wolves in question as she sipped the tea in front of them, glancing up once to see the 'wolves eyeing their table, one of them sniffing and trying to keep from snarling at the same time. Ooh, fun, the pups didn't enjoy cats either. Sasha bared her long feline canines at him, her pupils shifting to her cat's eyes in warning, and one of them did an intake of breath, as if just now understanding what the animosity was about.

Her gaze switched to the creature in question, her eyes meetings his, and she could see the wolf rising to the surface in them, knowing this was the wolf that had met her in the forest. What she didn't understand is when her cat instantly quieted and nestled down as if not bothering the attention. That conniving, back stabbing bitch. She knew what it meant if her cat had no bother quieting and calming, and the fact that her cat did it now was bad, very bad.

She dropped her gaze in annoyance, causing her brother's attention to turn on her and him to nudge her comfortingly. She leaned her cheek against her brother's shoulder, looking up and smiling warmly when she saw their food coming, being set down in front of them. Instantly she nudged her plate towards her cousin, as the pride law demanded, and her cousin took a small piece before motioning her to eat. Happily, she took a piece of the raw fish and plopped it into her mouth, "Mhmm, perfect." Instantly the little leopard was purring happily, as her brother and cousin laughed at her, "What? It is!" She pouted, her eyes doing the wide-eyed, cute, pathetic little kitty thing.

Her pride had done it with ease, directed her attention back to the cat world, away from the 'wolves, and in particular the one 'wolf that had some how quieted the cat. At least that was something.

* * *

The cat woman, thing, person had stared at him, her eyes the oval pupil and pale, icy blue color of the black leopard he'd come across – oh he'd know those eyes anywhere, they were still haunting him in his sleep. She was the leopard. Which made him wonder, were one of the other catty-smelling males with her the lion? How could they change like that? What was so special about that? What was going on with them? Where they like the shape shifters, or in Paul's situation, the werewolf? Made to destroy vampires? Or . . .

Suddenly a said creature entered the village's restaurant, ignoring the wolves, walking straight to the felines who were watching in curiosity. The vampire said some low things that had the female cat smiling in amusement, and rolling her eyes before the vampire glanced at us, and walked away, its eyes a normal, natural color. How odd. Not the normal vampires he'd met.

Standing up, the cats started to walk out, instantly drawing his attention back to the female, as she swept rich black hair over her shoulder. He tilted his head in silent curiosity before glancing back at his pack, Sam already moving to cut them off, "We don't want any trouble, but Vampires are not allowed with in the village." He stated cooly.

Instantly the cats exchanged looks of confusion, the female speaking to the males, "Odd . . . the Mistress told us nothing of that." She said quietly, confused. The 'wolves exchanged looks at that one, just as confused apparently, and she looked up at them, "The Mistress? In Tri-Cities? She gave us the guard to come with us, one of her best, Wulfe. She said not to trust the vampires in the area, that they're cruel imitations of the real vampire, and so Wulfe, who you just saw, had accompanied us." She said calmly, her eyes on Sam, as if knowing he was in charge. All though she spoke to the 'wolves, she was a half step behind the two males, making it obvious she was lower in the status line then they. "We mean no issues, we won't be longer then a week or two. Our pride is merely enjoying a week in the wild. Just because 'cats haven't come out yet doesn't mean we don't want the same freedoms."

Again confusion swept around 'wolf group, "Come out?" Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as she looked at them, "What do you mean come out?" Sam asked slowly.

She brushed a strand of her hair back, awkwardly, shyly, "You know, the Marrok brought a bunch of the 'wolves into public, even though the vampires are staying hidden. It was 12 or so years after the Fey came out?" Again silence . . . . "Fey? Like . . . Faeries?" Apparently they didn't know enough, because the more confused the 'wolves got the more nervous the 'cats were. "Perhaps . . . we should go now." She said slowly, nervously, edging back a step, and nervously twirling her hair in confusion. "Our pride is waiting, and it's not our place to say more."

Why did it sound like she'd be calling someone. Paul instantly stepped forward, circling his hand around her neck, threatening to squeeze. "Who are you planning to call?" He snarled, and her eyes went wide, fingers around his hand as he lifted her off the ground, her companions instantly growling and hissing, one of them half changed with his blonde hair darkening into a mane – well that answered Seth's question about the lion.

However it was Seth who spoke, his hand hard on Paul's shoulder, a growl in his tone, so that even he didn't recognize it, the Wolf was rearing up, as if a separate being suddenly, and Seth snarled, "Let her go, Paul." Paul looked at him, his own wolf visible in his eyes before he dropped her, she hitting the floor, though landing on her feet, crouched. "Let's go." Seth said, only after his eyes had accessed her to make sure she was alright. She hissed at the attention, and he turned my gaze away, silently starting for the door, the pack following.


	3. Installment Two

Cat Got Your Tongue is the second book in my new 'Wolves Come True series, the first being When Water Tames Fire. I hope you enjoy this second installment of Cat Got Your Tongue. The werecat is of my own creation, and any similarities between she and other werecats are purely coincidental. In this story you shall see the first influences from the Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega series by Patricia Briggs. I deny all rights to those ideas, and I do not own Twilight, however I own my OCs in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

Cat Got Your Tongue

A twilight and original werecat fanfiction

Sasha lead the way as her small group ran home, her lithe black body moving far more quickly than her cousin's larger lion one, though her brother seemed to keep up rather easily, his build just as lithe as her own. She made a soft half growl, glancing back over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time, and her brother knocked his muzzle against her side, his hazel eyes intense on her own, as if trying to alert her that they were okay, that the . . . . 'wolves weren't following. 'Wolves . . . how did they not know what was going on in the supernatural world. They didn't seem to understand anything, and the way they'd treated Wulfe.

As if he'd been called, the vampire stepped out in front of them, and Sasha cartwheeled as she tried to stop, sliding right into The Wizard's feet. A half grin on his face as he looked down at her before gripping her scruff as he pulled her back to her feet, "Careful, Kitten, wouldn't want you groveling at my feet," He said, though his voice was mostly deadpanned. She slunk away from his touch; gaze reproachful, as punishment for the nickname. 'Cats and Vampires got along a lot better than the 'Wolves and Vampires did. Probably because of the similarities between Vampires and 'Cats. Both were sly, both were sexual creatures, and both liked to put themselves first. Wulfe chuckled again at her reaction, before scratching her just behind the ear, and instantly she allowed herself to forgive him, though she still growled.

Her brother moved to his side, shoving her out of the way so that he could get a good petting to. Nipping at his side, she moved, starting past Wulfe, leaving the three males to follow. Wulfe had no issues keeping up with her, grinning as he voiced his thoughts again, "What an odd group, those natives. At first I had thought they were walkers, like our dear Mercy, but no . . . . 'Wolves? 'Wolves who didn't know anything? Or well, most of them are 'Wolves I think. Never seen 'Wolves and Shape shifters get along unless it's a mated deal. Same with a 'Wolf and a 'Cat though."

He'd said too much, and instantly Sasha tackled him, snarling, fangs bore, surprising him so she managed to shove him to the ground. He smirked, "What's wrong Kitten, don't like a 'Wolf sniffing around your tail?" She snarled before stalking off him, tension rolling off her in waves. Her brother made a soft, confused, mew like sound, but kept close to her side. Her cousin however had shifted and was now walking – quite comfortable in his naked state – with Wulfe, discussing the obvious 'Wolf and 'Cat comment.

"So you think the 'Wolf is interested in naming Sasha his mate huh?" Her cousin, Leo (ironic, right?) asked, smirking in amusement. Sasha looked away and her brother nuzzled her gently, getting her to relax. While Leo wasn't off her own flesh in blood – she still claimed him as such. Her brother, Alex, was. And with how hard it was to survive the change, it had made the two remarkably close. They were half siblings of course, related to each other by their father, who was a 'cat, but still the two were closer than blood. And their father quite protective. It was hard for anyone to survive the change, but having a son change was a pleasure, having a daughter was even more so. In any were community; it was easy to tell that females were a rarity, they having a much harder time surviving the change.

And so with two of his children surviving the change, one being a female, their father didn't like them put in harm's way. And no one approved of Sasha being put in harm's way. Protect the females, that was the were's motto, it seemed. Females couldn't even go rogue, much to Sasha's dismay. They had to be protected inside a pack, and further more, and definitely the worse, females were often treated like pampered pets. Especially in a 'wolf's world. 'Cats were a bit better as 'Cats were a more feminine focused group. They had a higher survival rate for females, and females tended to dominate the ranks. And females didn't take their mate's rank. Who ever were more dominant, the other took that rank.

Still being a female while the rest of the weres were stuck in the Middle Ages tended to suck. Though she didn't get to think any longer on this as Alex went stiff and both Wulfe and Leo froze when sparkly white figures emerged from the shadows. They froze at the sight of Leo naked, then at Wulfe, before staring at Sasha and her brother. Sasha sat, coiling her tail and waiting, amused by the sparkle on their skin, before eyeing Wulfe with clear intentions in her icy blue eyes. Wulfe growled in response, fangs lengthening in warning to her, before he turned to look at the vampires who had quickly looked away from Leo's . . . naked ness.

Wulfe stepped forward, "Can we help you?" He asked, eyeing them, and Sasha could almost see the power oozing from the wizard, as he eyed the 'vampires.' She could almost see the mental notes he was taking that he'd bring back to the Vampire Mistress in Tri-Cities.

The vampires decided he was apparently the one to focus on, even as a few were staring rather . . . hungrily at Sasha and her brother, making the female very nervous, "Just came to see our new guests is all . . . Didn't expect your . . . pets, or . . . your lack of attire."

Sasha shifted then, not bothering to cover up, her long black hair hiding the majority of her naked top, and her position on the ground keep the rest of her from being too visible, "We're not pets. Wulfe is our guard, given by the Mistress." She said, clearly amused by the shock on the faces of these 'sparkly' vampires.

Finally another vampire spoke, attention back on Wulfe, "Why do you not sparkle?"

Wulfe narrowed his eyes, "Why do you? No true vampire sparkles. If one did, The Mistress would know about it. Further more, the Mistress has sent me to go with the Pride, as you 'vampires' are not fit to bear the name cannot be described safe, as well as the fact that she demands your company before her in Tri-Cities to see what should be done about . . . . Your so called 'Vampire' selves." He said, coolly.

Sasha remained sitting, curious but not about to press the issue of what the Mistress wanted, she knew better to get into vampire politics. Instead, she focused on the sound of paws hitting the earth, before turning split seconds before the pack came up behind them, snarling at the vampires in front of them, though a few were staring at she and Leo in shock, before looking away clearly embarrassed about their lack of garb. Silly pups. They definitely had never been part of the truly paranormal world.

* * *

What the hell! Seth had frozen the moment he'd seen Sasha sitting on the ground, unclothed as if it were no problem. The lion was just as unclothed, and stood at comfort next to their vampire 'guard' which now that he saw him next to the Cullens he could tell a number of differences. Despite the setting sun – in which he was far from being touched by, he didn't seem to sparkle like the others. He did look a bit more fragile then. He suddenly turned towards Seth, "Do not mistake me for fragile, young pup. I'm a bit weaker in state because the sun is up. Real vampires are mostly dead from sun up to sun down." He drawled out, though the twist on his face was clearly seen and the cats seemed to understand it easily.

Seth remained quiet, not bothering to respond as he looked at the Cullens, before he dropped the backpack in his mouth, rummaging around for his coat. Grabbing it in his muzzle, he trotted forward to the black-haired female, dropping it in her lap. She startled, looking up at him, her eyes narrowed in question. Seth's only response was a growl and a pointed look at her naked body in which she grinned about. "What's wrong, 'wolf? Not the type to enjoy a naked girl in front of you?" Seth growled again, pointing more purposely at the jacket until she rolled her eyes and slid it on, "Nothing wrong with showing off what god gave you, oops, Sorry Wulfe, I'll not speak his name, wouldn't want you bursting into flames. Or running away from sheep."

Confusion rippled over him again, even as Wulfe grinned, "Who'd have thought . . . a sheep working as well as a cross. Got to give Mercy props for that one." He mused more to himself then anyone else.

Sasha zipped the coat up after Seth gave another growl and shook her head, "Stupid 'wolf." She commented, though there was no bite to her words. Instead she patted him lightly on the head, "It's kind of common for people to be naked after they shift, surely even you . . ." She paused, noticing the backpacks of clothes, or the clothes tied around the other's back legs. She shook her head, "Ridiculous. Your pack is something else. The Marrok is sooo going to want to hear about this."

Seth barely had time to stand in front of the female before Sam jumped at her growling, at the idea of her telling someone about them. She raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, you are in trouble. You have no idea who the Marrok is! Honey, The Marrok is the alpha of alphas among the 'wolves." She stated. "He kind of needs to know about you." She said, half smirking in amusement, already digging out her phone, and dialing a number.

Sam growled until she sighed and put it away. "Fine, but I'm going to give you his number later. Not knowing him, and him not knowing you could cause real trouble, 'wolf." She said with another shake of her head. "Ridiculous."

Apparently tired of being ignored the Cullens coughed, one moving forward, causing both the pack and the lone feline to growl threateningly, before the two paused to glance at one another, and then turn back to the Cullens. Seth remained just behind Sasha, as she sat back down, petting her brother. Annoyed at her lack of concentration the wolf rose with in him, and suddenly he found himself with his head dropped over her shoulder, huffing against her hair. She batted his muzzle away, though she didn't push him away. His fine ears picked up a hint of a purring sound that was coming from her at the attention though.

Note to self, the feline likes attention. Now, if only she'd like him.

* * *

Sasha rolled her eyes at the wolf that apparently enjoyed driving her crazy, not that she'd give him the satisfaction of seeing her that way. She bit her lip though, catching onto the purring sound she was making and forced herself to silence. Damned 'wolf. She turned her attention to the vampires Wulfe was talking to; noticing the way the youthful appearing vampire was handling them. Apparently they had NO idea who the Mistress was, and further more, they looked certain to be annoying and not worth their time. She yawned purposely, "Wulfe, I'm bored. If you're going to stake them, let's stake them." She toyed with a roll of her ice, once more appearing icy-blue rather than the usual darker blue color they were as a human.

The annoying wolf whined about that and she sighed, patting it on the head, "Hush up, we're not really going to stake them. We're a bit more civilized than that, Pup." She responded with a roll of her eyes. She licked her lips, grinning at one of the vampires, "Besides, they don't look to big and bad."

Leo snorted then, fluffing her hair, "Shut up, Sasha." He demanded, and the wolf whined then, looking at her, and Leo grinned, "Huh, that's a good point, 'wolf. We've not introduced ourselves. We'll do it some other time. We need to be heading pack to the Pride. Sasha and Alex's father doesn't like them out past dark. Afraid we'll loose one of them, I suspect." He declared, and in response, Sasha hissed, before slipping out of the jacket the wolf had given her and changing shape to a feline once more. She walked away from the wolf, leaning against her brother, eyes on Leo before hissing at the vampires too, ready to go home now that Leo had suggested it.

After a while longer of Wulfe staring down the vampire family, they finally were allowed past, the majority of the pack leaving as well, though four of the wolves stayed, following at a distance. A few cats raced forward, providing clothing for Sasha, her brother, and cousin. Once they were shifted, and changed – done boldly in front of the 'wolves, the 'wolves hid in the trees.

Instantly the one who'd forced another's hand from her throat early stalked towards her, eyes narrowed, still blazing with the eyes of his wolf, "What the hell where you doing shift out in the open with any able to look at you! You were naked, for gods sake."

She looked at him with a bored expression, "If you were raised around a real pack of 'wolves, under the Marrok's command, you'd know that creatures such as ourselves have no issues with . . . . Being naked in front of others. It's just the way we are. When we shift, we are naked. When we get clothes, we're dressed again. There is no room for modesty in a pack, or a pride, 'wolf."

The wolf sighed heavily, shaking his head, some of the color to his eyes dimming and appearing more brown again, before he held out a hand to her, "I'm Seth, I take it you're Sasha, the lion is . . . Leo, and the puma is Alex?" He asked calmly.

Sasha nodded, though she didn't take his hand, her eyes switching to the three wolves behind him, "Oh, yeah, that's Sam, our Alpha, Jacob is his second, and that's Paul, who'd probably rather be at home with his mate." Sasha nodded again, before glancing at her pride behind her, as two men stepped forward, one stopping at her side, the other in front of her slightly.

"My name is Alejandro," The pride leader said with a heavy Spanish accent, "King of the Pride. The man standing next to Sasha is her father, Markus, and I suggest, 'wolf, that you address him, or Alex, rather than the girl from now long." He declared, his tone protective, just as most males were protective of the females.

Sasha rolled her eyes, before eyeing the 'wolves. "Now, let's discuss the Marrok shall we? Alejandro, they don't know who the Marrok is."


	4. Installment Three

Cat Got Your Tongue is the second book in my new 'Wolves Come True series, the first being When Water Tames Fire. I hope you enjoy this second installment of Cat Got Your Tongue. The werecat is of my own creation, and any similarities between she and other werecats are purely coincidental. In this story you shall see the first influences from the Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega series by Patricia Briggs. I deny all rights to those ideas, and I do not own Twilight, however I own my OCs in this story, as well as this plotline. So please do not take this. Thank you; now enjoy:

* * *

Cat Got Your Tongue

A twilight and original werecat fanfiction

Alejandro growled low in his throat, a sound that sounded threatening despite he still being in human form. Sasha smirked at Seth and Sam; her expression clearly declaring 'told you it was bad.' Alejandro ran a hand through his thick hair before he snorted and walked forward, eyes on Sam, instinctively knowing he was the alpha. "You are unaware of the Marrok, so the Marrok must also be unaware of you. A stupid move, 'wolf. The Marrok is the alpha of the alphas, and can offer far more protection to your pack then you alone can. I suggest revealing yourself quite quickly." He paused then, noticing – as Sasha did – that Seth's gaze was still on her. "Wulfe, why don't you escort Sasha to her family's cabin, then maybe the 'wolves will be willing to listen, hmm?"

Wulfe didn't get two feet closer to Sasha before Seth growled, eyes the starch yellow of his wolf, "Don't touch her, vampire." The pack, the pride, and Wulfe froze at the town, unfamiliar and gravely – the voice of his wolf.

"Well shit." Muttered Sasha, eyeing the 'wolf now, her eyes icy blue once again as she started towards him, or rather stalked, "Let me put this simply, Wolf." She declared, addressing the wolf, not the boy, as the wolf was in command, "I am a Cat, you are a Wolf. That rarely keeps good company, don't you –" Her father had reached out to touch her, and draw her away but Seth's wolf had already snatched her, pulling her protectively towards him with a growl.

"Mine." He snarled, his wolf's intentions already being placed in the open, and the pride hissed in near unison.

Markus, her father, narrowed his eyes, while Sasha rolled her own, "Let the girl go, Wolf. A wolf is not proper company for my daughter. Release her now." The Wolf snarled at the suggestion, hugging her tighter against him.

Finally tired of being talked about in the third person, Sasha took control, reaching up and slapping the wolf hard, "Release me now. You're squeezing me to tight." Instantly she was released, and she stumbled back in surprise at how quickly the wolf obeyed her. She watched him quietly, before smiling at her father and King, "Excuse us. We must talk. I'll be back shortly. If I need help I'll yell. We both know I'll be heard." Snarling and hissing, her father, and brother manage to agree, her King only nodding with a distrusting glance at the wolf.

Ignoring Seth's Alpha, she grabbed the shirt on his chest and tugged him behind her towards a private clearing, the Wolf following willingly. "You better understand right now, you stupid wolf. Cats and Wolves do not mate, ever! You have no right even attempt to claim me as y-" She was cut off when the wolf rolled his eyes, grabbed her and kissed her hard.

* * *

Seth watched somewhere deep with in the recess of his mind, 'What the hell are you doing!' He screamed. He might not be the one in control but he could feel the Wolf grab the Cat, tug her against their body and kiss her solidly, though he was pleased with the affective way of shutting her up. _Doing what you weren't_. The wolf responded, pleased with himself as he pulled back and stared down at their Cat, breathless and starry-eyed. _Mine_. He thought firmly, both wolf and Indian. She might not agree now, but she was his. And she would learn it soon enough – if he had anything to say about it.

Seth fought then, using the Wolf's expression of pleasure to force him into submission until he was in control again, his eyes returning to their soft brown tone, and he watched her in silence as she blinked before turning pissed again, "What the hell! You kissed me."

Seth smirked, "No, the wolf did."

He watched as her expression cleared, taking in his eyes and realized he was in control again. "Oh, I, uh, see . . ." She stumbled over the words, before frowning and huffing, deciding to be pissed again, "Why the fuck didn't you stop him?"

Seth's smirk remained, as he answered in yet another short sentence, "didn't want to." Instantly her hand shot out, intending to slap him, though he caught it quickly, amusement on his face, "Now, don't get upset just because we both know that you're upset because you liked it."

The cat looked horrified at the suggest, "I, I did not! You're just saying that make yourself feel better!" She huffed, pouting.

Seth instantly reached out, stroking her hair, "Poor kitty, does that make you feel better? To believe that?" He asked, smirking as she tried not to purr in response to his attention. "You and I both know that you're upset because you did like it. It's why the wolf let me take control again."

She was silent then, before huffing and hitting his chest, "Cats and Wolves don't work out!" She tried to say again, and Seth rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her to him and kissing her once more.

As he pulled away, leaving her breathless for a second time, "Does that suggest we couldn't work out?" He demanded, watching her with the intentness in which a wolf watches his prey.

Her eyes dropped, nervous, before she huffed, "I . . . err, well . . ." She stumbled over a snarky response before turning away quickly.

"Aww, Sasha, come on . . ." He said slowly, moving towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her back against his chest, faintly amused as her surprised squeak, "Honey, you can't deny that there's something, right? An attraction – something? Right?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "It's wrong, it's so wrong." She squeaked. "Cats and Wolves don't get along. They don't get along!" He tugged her tighter, to persuade her she was wrong, and was rewarded when she melted back against him, "I . . . I . . ." She fell quiet.

He stroked a hand down her bare arm, remembering from somewhere that cats like attention, being petted, being warm. And he was more then willing to use all of those things to his advantage, "Just trust me that it could be right." He whispered low in her ear.

She sighed before leaning back, surrendering for the moment, "Trust you . . . How do I know you're trust worthy."

He spun her around, looking deep into her eyes, "Because, I'd never hurt my mate. And the wolf has already decided you are to be his. And, personally, I think he made a good choice." She was startled into silence then, before blushing and he grinned, "So, Trust me?"

She took a deep breath before sighing, "Alright."

* * *

Sasha allowed the 'wolf to led her back to the pride, and his pack, his hand clasped tightly around hers, she letting him lead her through the forest. This was just asking for trouble. What the hell was the 'wolf thinking. And what was she thinking? Agreeing to trust him. He glanced back at her, smiling faintly, and she couldn't help but shyly smile back. Everything about him made her nervous, and yet . . . it was odd feeling this amped up too.

But for now it seemed that trusting him was the right thing to do, so no matter how hard it seemed, it was what she intended to do . . . A sigh rippled through her, her head shaking faintly before she felt the slight squeeze on her hand, glancing up to see Seth's curious expression. She shook her head, pulling her hand free as they stepped out in front of his pack and her pride. Her father instantly approached, drawing her back towards the pride, his gaze distrusting on the 'wolf.

Seth met his gaze, expression cool, a challenge in his gaze, and her father took a good three minutes before surrendering and looking away. With a faint smirk Seth allowed her father to lead her away even as she shot him a 'you're a dick' look.

Seth returned to his pack, Sam speaking low as if not realizing the cats would still be able to hear, "While you were away . . . the pride has explained to us the issues of not being in contact with the Marrok. Pack meeting tonight at 8, Jacob already sent out the announcement to the rest of the pack," Sasha looked at the rest of the wolves, noting that one was indeed missing, "We'll discuss then if we feel the need to reveal ourselves to the Marrok."

Sasha frowned, disapproving about not sharing the news, and was surprised when Paul, or so she took him to be Paul as he was the only other one left that she wasn't certain about the name, looked just as disappointed. Not surprising considering he and Seth were 'wolves, where as Sam was a shape shifter – not to be confused with a walker, like Mercy.

Wulfe approached her, with a wicked little grin, "Come on Kitten, time for bed for you I think. Enough excitement for today. You and your Wolf can go running off again for an hour or two tomorrow. Now the pack needs to leave and the Pride needs to rest." An hour or two?!

Sasha met Seth's startled gaze, before she hastily checked her watch before smacking Wulfe's arm, "It was only twenty minutes!" She squeaked, ignoring her brother, father, and Wulfe's chuckle, and glaring at Seth's amused smirk. Bristled, and annoyed, she turned her back on the lot of them, "I'm going to bed." She huffed, trotting off, and hissing when Seth whistled as she walked away, knowing he only did it to mess with her more.

Damn 'wolves, what was she thinking, even trusting this one to begin with . . . Shaking her head she walked into her cabin, and moved towards the back room that served as her bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, she pulled the covers up around her before closing her eyes and soon falling asleep.

* * *

Seth knew it had been a stupid move, dog whistling while his cat walked away, but with her in a huff like that, he just had to. And judging by some of the amused expressions on her pride's face, they were more amused then upset by it too. Alex walked forward then, clamping a hand down on his shoulder, the brother of his cat eyeing him closely, "Eh, I think you'll do." He declared with a nod, before he to spun away and walked off towards their family's cabin. "Leo. C'mon." He shouted when the lion went to say something as well.

The Lion huffed before following behind the puma and finally Seth turned his attention to his Kitty's father, who was watching him with a thoughtful expression, "Give her a lot of space, a lot of time, and keep a supply of milk, and fish on hand. And she melts when massages are offered." Was his only sign of approval before he too turned and followed his son.

The Pride King shook his head, "'Wolves and 'Cats, ridiculous! And I thought Mercy and Adam defied nature. Fuck kid, you picked the wrong cat too. Good luck with her. You'll need it." As the Pride King turned, the rest of the pride did too, all heading back to their cabins.

Paul and Sam looked at him in amusement before Paul held up a hand for a high-five, "Man, I don't know how we do it, but the women we pick, right?" He teased, before wincing at something. Being the only mated 'wolf in the pack, Paul was the only one with a Mate bond, and he didn't talk about what it was like often. But he had said that he and his mate could communicate telepathically now because of it. And judging by his expression, he'd bet that the mermaid had heard that remark and was happily reprimanding him.

"Just marry the fish, Paul, then she'll have to put up with you." He teased, knowing that marriage was already being discussed between she, Paul, and Aqua's father. Paul rolled his eyes, but was already turning to head back to his house, where he and Aqua were staying now.

"I'd love to, but the damn woman won't decide when, or what kind of cake, or what fucking color to make the seat covers . . . Marriage is hell . . . And every time I use the word elope, she acts like it is a cuss word." Paul grumbled, "Half tempted to tie her up, stuff her in the trunk of my car and drive us to Vegas. Then we'll see what color to make what." He snickered.

Aqua appeared out from behind a tree, the house they shared a few yards behind her, "You most certainly will not, you over grown mutt!" She squeaked, though there was a smile on her face as she looked up at him, "You'll not deny me my big wedding, Paul!"

Had Seth not seen it with his own eyes, and had seen it many times before, he'd never believe that big, bad Paul would cower before his small, red-headed mate. But cower he did, as he replied meekly, "Yes, ma'am." Luckily his agreement was enough for his mate who happily skipped to him and gave him a quick kiss, before nodding to Sam and Seth, "Well, Paul and I shall see you tonight at eight. Until then, he's mine." She declared with a playful smile.

Paul grinned, rolling his eyes before swiftly picking her up, "Which translates to I get to wait down stairs while she takes a salt water bath, and by the time she agrees to some time for her and me, it'll be 8." He teased his mate, who rolled her eyes at him, "See you guys later." Seth watched the two as they headed into Paul's house, before continuing on to Sam's home, the local den for the pack.

"So." Seth said slowly, "Now that it seems we aren't all the same species, the question remains . . . what will happen to the pack? Are we going to disperse, one pack of shifters, one of 'wolves, or?"

Sam shrugged, "Not sure, I guess it's something to discuss when we know who is what." He said, before glancing at Seth, "And did you notice. Paul's wolf changed. It used to resemble the rest of the pack, large and powerful. Now it's smaller, still large but now just a little larger than a normal wolf. And built differently, front limbs large and built more like a lion or a bear. And the color. He's more gray than silver now. And the tip of his tail is white. None of us have ever had white markings. He's got dark blue eyes as a wolf too." Sam paused suddenly, "And it takes him longer to transform, more difficult for him – painful even. What about you? Have you noticed anything different?"

Seth shrugged, though he retained a thoughtful look, "Not that I know off." But he was already planning – when he got home, he'd change in front of the mirror. See if he was just as different as Paul. _You are. We're both alive now. You're a 'wolf._ The growling voice of his wolf said from deep inside him and he realized then that it was true. He was a 'wolf. And as he thought it, looking at Sam, he wondered if he was even La Push pack anymore.


End file.
